


Change In The Air

by glasswrks



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the first season episode, “It’s a Fae, Fae, Fae World,” but before “Vexed,” so there is no “first time,” disaster to contend with as it has not happened yet in this story. These are Lauren’s thoughts about having met Bo for the first time and how that meeting affected her and her outlook on her life. I did "borrow" a few lines from (Season One, Episode Two) “Where There’s a Will, There’s a Fae.”<br/><b>Copyright:</b> October 29th – November 2nd, 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> **Couple:** Lauren, with mentions of both Nadia and Bo, but not that way, although I have read three stories which have delved into that type of relationship and were actually very good.  
>  **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer... so did I, but I do want to add: “Lost Girl,” is on Showcase. It was created by Michelle Lovietta. It is developed and produced by Prodigy Pictures in association with CanWest and if I have missed anyone else… sorry.  
>  **Special Thanks: ******To Eblane; whose comments/suggestions you may or may not notice in the story, but they are there and Rabastan; for taking time out of your busy schedule to help with the story as well. They both deserve my gratitude not only for the beta but for making the story so much better, also to my friend, my bestie Becca, who can’t wait for the start of the third season.

___________________

 

Lauren rubbed her eyes wearily.

She had spent the last three hours gazing into a microscope and knew it had been a waste of her time.

She could not concentrate on the work before her.

She could not concentrate on anything...

Actually the _only_ thing she could focus on was Bo.

Ever since she met Bo, she could not get her out of her mind.

Lauren sighed as she turned away from the microscope.

She knew she _shouldn’t_ blame herself for her reactions that day.

In hindsight, she _should_ have taken some sort of precaution against Bo’s abilities before she started her examination.

She was well aware what Bo could do.

She had examined the evidence of Bo’s kill from the night before and figured out what type of Fae she was, but that did not prepare her...

For the visceral reaction she experienced when her hand trailed down Bo’s back, lightly touching her skin, feeling its soft and smooth texture beneath her fingertips.

She had felt an overwhelming urge not only to continue touching but to taste Bo’s body as well, a need she forcibly reined in when Bo had asked her what she was looking for.

And for the first time since her service to the Ash and the Light Fae began, Lauren was grateful to find Bo’s body free from tattoos, scars, or tribal markings. Although it would have helped identifying her clan and her family, marring such _perfection_ would have been a travesty.

She was so entranced, she could not refrain from blurting out, “My God, you’re beautiful,” as she continued her visual inspection, walking around to face Bo.

It was a heartfelt declaration, however by Bo’s demeanor and response, Lauren quickly realized that Bo had heard these types of comments before.

Which made what she had said feel so _uninspired_ and common.

When that was the furthest thing from the truth.

Lauren had never felt like this before; it had taken her not only by surprise, but it left her feeling some what embarrassed and flustered, leading her to ramble about the Light and Dark Fae, how Bo could learn to control her appetites, anything to help regain her composure.

She wanted so badly to help Bo that she let her guard down.

She should have been more careful.

She should have kept more space between them, knowing how easily Bo could have manipulated her.

But she…

She never felt so _alive_ before, or at least not in a very long time.

She could not help herself.

She _would_ have followed Bo anywhere and she was quite adamant in her reply when Bo asked her if she wanted her to stop.

Stop using her abilities to affect her.

“NO.”

She had told Bo she knew what she was doing when she first felt “It,” Lauren could deny its call no more than she could deny _wanting_ to feel “It,” again.

Thinking about it now still caused a reaction in her body.

She had forgotten what it felt like…

To be lost in desire, to feel it burning, rushing through her veins, leaving her breathless and wanting more.

Craving its seductive spell, she had felt her pulse race, her pupils dilate and her body awake to the possibilities of feeling someone, Bo specifically; touching, kissing, tasting…

Lauren felt the effects of Bo’s touch for the rest of the day.

Her breasts remained highly sensitive, the movement of her clothes against them distracting and almost too much for her to bear at times.

She felt sluggish as if walking through a pool of warm dark chocolate only to have Bo waiting for her on the other side, with a predatory gleam in her eye as if she were some type of treat that she could not wait to get her hands, her mouth, her lips, her tongue on...

Lauren shuddered.

She knew her body’s reactions were completely normal given Bo’s ability, her power. But still she could not help but feel embarrassed for taking matters into her own hands when she had finally gotten home.

Nor could she keep Bo’s image and her voice from her mind while having torrid fantasies about the unaligned Succubus.

The next morning, she had tried to explain it away, like she always did, scientifically, but her theories rang hollow in her own ears considering how languid and good she felt.

There was still a trace of her arousal in the air and she could not help but smile and gasp as certain parts of her body seemed to beckon her once more.

She was not ashamed of what she had done; she was somewhat _surprised_.

She had not indulged in that particular activity in a while, and her body’s desire had become somewhat dormant.

She had no time to think about or over analyze the situation.

She just did not i>feel it.

The need had dissipated.

She was simply too busy and when she was not in the lab, working on a patient or doing research, she was at home working on some project or another, which made her home feel more like an extension of her lab rather than the place she went to, in order to get escape from work.

Of course, there may have been the _slightest_ twinge of guilt which dictated her self-imposed celibacy.

After all, what right did she have to any moment of happiness or pleasure when her girlfriend Nadia, was lying helpless in a medically induced coma?

The girlfriend few people inside the Ash’s compound knew about.

It was frustrating; after five years she was still searching for the answer.

Lauren began to doubt herself...

Her abilities...

Something she had taken a great deal of pride in.

Not anymore.

The self-doubt loomed every time she went and spent time with Nadia.

Talking to her, assuring her that she was trying her best.

But her best was getting her nowhere fast.

She would walk around the pod containing Nadia’s body and think about their situation: Would she be able to continue this for another five, ten years, however long it took?

Could she continue to put herself and Nadia through this?

What if she could not find the answer?

Would she be able to let go without feeling the self-recriminations she was sure would follow?

If the positions had been reversed, would Nadia still be at her side? Or would she have given up?

Those questions unfairly plagued her mind, yet she could not help but return to them again and again.

Just as she could _not_ stop thinking about Bo.

She shook her head.

She had come full circle.

She had thought of Bo, still thought of her... and a part of her wonders when she will see Bo again, in the flesh not solely in her fevered dreams where...

Where she stepped out from behind her mask, the one she wore more often than not: the professional entity with emotions firmly in check, feelings safely hidden away while Lauren, the woman, struggled to be free from these restraints.

Lauren would cast it aside and let Bo take her places she had never imagined, never dared dream of given the chance. 

She took a shuddering breath.

She _had_ to stop this madness, this _infatuation_.

She bit her lip and shook her head.

It had to be more than that, it had to be.

Otherwise she would not be so _distracted_ , so, not herself...

These thoughts were getting her nowhere and she still had samples she needed to check and catalogue. With a heavy sigh, Lauren donned her mask once more and began the process of locking down her emotions.

When she felt she was able to continue, she replaced the slide she had been working on and adjusted the focus...

She straightened suddenly.

There was a change in the air and only one person she knew of could cause that, would be the cause of it: Bo.

She turned around slowly.

There she was and all Lauren wanted to do was move towards her, gazing deep into her eyes before sinking her fingers into Bo’s hair and kissing her senseless.

She wanted to throw caution to the wind, and she smirked inwardly, sweep everything off the table… and… and….

“How long have your been standing there?” she asked, struggling to regain her control.

She had to.

Otherwise.

Otherwise, her fairly compartmentalized life was going to be turned upside down.

“Not long – I like watching a professional at work,” Bo replied.

And a part of her looked forward to it.

The End.


End file.
